


The Glory Hole Adventures

by dreamscapefics



Series: Witcher Kink Prompts [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eskel (The Witcher), Come Swallowing, Eskel Loves Cock, Explicit Sexual Content, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Timeline What Timeline, a bit of Praise Kink towards the end, guys this is just 3.5k of Eskel Getting It, implied Eskel/Geralt/Lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscapefics/pseuds/dreamscapefics
Summary: Finding a willing whore to fuck him became a challenge until Eskel gave up entirely and resigned himself to using his hand. At least when he’s back in Kaer Morhen for the winter, he has his brothers to help him relieve a year’s worth of pent-up sexual tension.It was all good for a while, but there’s always that ache in Eskel. A gaping chasm that’s been waiting to be filled.He didn’t understand it at the time until he was introduced to glory holes.
Relationships: (background), Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Series: Witcher Kink Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858120
Comments: 18
Kudos: 176





	The Glory Hole Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon: Welcome!! Could I get Eskel and glory holes please? Eskel is usually the better behaved of his brothers. The goody two shoes if you will. But he has a secret. He loves going to the local glory hole and letting himself be used. He wants all the dicks! Pulling hair, name calling, choking, whatever you want. But please at some point he gets so excited he ends up pushing his ass against a hole and lets himself be spit roasted in a tiny box. His brothers will never know how big a slut he is.
> 
> -  
> I had so much fun writing this and um, yeah. Please enjoy 3.5k of filth and Eskel Getting It because our boy deserves it.

It’s always the quiet ones that have the deepest, darkest desires.

Eskel is no exception to that. The calmer, milder, and kindest of the School of the Wolf’s Witchers. Regardless of Destiny’s harsh hand on him, Eskel never really lost that spark in him. He’s not the best, not by a long shot, but he’s certainly good.

A good Witcher. A good brother.

So it’s no surprise that Eskel craves for something more, sometimes. Don’t get him wrong, he loves fucking. He loves plowing into a tight cunt and eating them out, and on a number of occasions he loves stretching their other hole and tongue-fucking them to orgasm. He also loves getting fucked by a gigolo if they’re available, enjoys the tight heat of their hole when he cums in them.

For a while, that was more than enough.

Then he got the scars. Ugly scars down the side of his face that brought more than one child to tears upon laying eyes on Eskel whenever he passed through a village or a town. He tries his best to not let it get to him, but there’s only so much he can take at a time. Finding a willing whore to fuck him became a challenge until Eskel gave up entirely and resigned himself to using his hand. At least when he’s back in Kaer Morhen for the winter, he has his brothers to help him relieve a year’s worth of pent-up sexual tension.

It was all good for a while, but there’s always that ache in Eskel. A gaping chasm that’s been waiting to be filled.

He didn’t understand it at the time until he was introduced to glory holes.

~

Eskel had just collected his reward following a contract in Cidaris and was about to leave the city when he passed by a brothel. Any other time and he would’ve ignored it, but a flyer caught his eye and Eskel was curious to read its content.

_“Want a quickie but not want to get naked? Try our glory holes! For a limited time only, you get to avail this service for half the price.”_

Intrigued, Eskel enters the establishment and talks to the owner, a middle-aged woman named Ellyn. After explaining to him what a glory hole is and what the mechanics are, Eskel’s interest grows (as well as a certain anatomy of his) and he doesn’t think twice to pay for a session. Male prostitutes aren’t as many compared to females, but they’re just as in demand. And it seems that this new service is quickly becoming a trend the more male clients seek out a quick fuck.

Cock already half-hard, Eskel follows one of Ellyn’s associates to a small room. It’s a tight fit, especially for Eskel who has broad shoulders and a thick waist, but he manages to get himself comfortable on the sole chair provided. The door shuts behind him, the associate informing Eskel that someone will be there for him shortly. He uses the time to shrug off his swords and set it against the closed door before taking a seat. There are two holes on each side of the wall, the circumference wide enough to accommodate dicks of all sizes. Although given the height, Eskel surmises he may have to bend his knees a bit.

Less than five minutes pass before he hears someone from next door enter the room and close it shut. A quick whiff and Eskel hums appreciatively when he smells clean soap and cheap fragrance oils underneath a musky scent that can only belong to a man.

“Hey there,” the male prostitute greets coyly.

“Hello,” Eskel greets in a rumbling voice. He smirks when he hears a sharp intake of breath followed by the scent of arousal.

The other man recovers quickly and continues in a flirtatious tone. “You can call me Markus. Now tell me, how do you want to do this, sexy?”

“You can call me… Red,” Eskel replies. “And what do you mean?”

Markus chuckles. “I mean, how do you want me, Red? Do you want me to suck your cock? Do you want to suck _my_ cock? Or, perhaps, you want to fuck my hole? Either way, I’m all yours.”

Arousal spikes in Eskel and he gulps at the possibilities for how he wants this to go. He hasn’t had a good fuck in a long time. Summer’s just about to reach its peak and the last time he had cock was before he left Kaer Morhen.

“If it’s okay with you,” Eskel says, heart fluttering and cock hardening as he swallows past the dryness in his throat. “I’d like to suck your cock first. Then I’d like for you to open yourself for me so that I can fuck you.”

Markus’s breath hitch and Eskel feels a curl of satisfaction that he can have such an effect on someone, regardless that they haven’t seen each other’s face. Better that way, he thinks.

“Sure, sexy,” Markus replies, voice raspy.

Eskel hears a rustle of fabric before the man’s cock appears from the hole to his left. It’s a pretty dick, average in length but thick, the cockhead pink and already leaking with precome.

Nearly salivating on the spot, Eskel doesn’t hesitate to go on his knees and take the tip into his mouth. He hears Markus moan on the other side, but the witcher ignores it because _fuck, he’s missed this so much._

“Fuck, Red, that feels good,” Markus moans, and it’s clear that he’s not faking it.

Eskel swallows the precome before licking the underside of the cock. He presses one hand to the wall while the other strokes Markus. Eskel suckles on the tip for a while, tonguing the slit to get a taste of more precome. Then he shifts his hand to fondle the man’s heavy balls before Eskel braces himself and slowly takes the cock down to the root.

“Ah- _fuck!_ ”

Eskel moans around the cock, loving the weight on his tongue as its width stretches his mouth. He pulls out until the tip, tongue slurping across the head, before he drags his head back down. He can smell Markus’ orgasm approach, can hear the man’s fingers inside his hole as he opens himself for Eskel. Markus makes a high keening sound when Eskel lightly squeezes his balls, and he gives a particularly hard suck that makes the prostitute gasp out loud. He licks the vein underneath the cock before taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the slit. Markus comes hard with a shout, and Eskel groans in pleasure as he swallows every single drop.

“Melitele’s fuckin’ tits,” Markus gasps as Eskel lets go of his spent cock with a soft pop.

Eskel chuckles before standing up, unlacing his breeches and bringing his cock out, balls heavy and the tip leaking.

“Are you ready for my cock, pretty boy?” he says instead, voice rough and dripping with arousal.

It’s Markus’s turn to chuckle, and instead of replying, Eskel hears a rustling on the other side. A shadow passes on the glory hole before he sees the man’s stretched hole, loose and slightly puffy but ready for the taking. With a muttered “fuck”, Eskel spits on his hand before taking his cock in hand, stroking it several times and using his precome as additional slick. Then he positions himself, bending his knees a bit, before he guides his dick to the fluttering hole.

They groan in unison, Eskel sliding into the tight heat with muttered curses while Markus pushes back to take his cock to the hilt.

“Fuckfuckfuck _fuck_ , you’re the biggest I’ve had.”

“So fucking tight,” Eskel grits out as he bottoms out.

There’s nothing but heavy breathing for several seconds.

“Fuck me, Red,” Markus demands. “God, I want your cock in me forever.”

They both know the latter is impossible, but Eskel can deliver on the first request. So he does.

Markus comes a second time while impaled on Eskel’s huge cock, and the witcher feels bone-deep satisfaction settle in him when he cums inside Markus, growling when the man moans and rolls his hips to milk him dry.

~

After that first, Eskel becomes addicted to glory holes. It’s the one thing he never shared with Geralt and Lambert when he returns to Kaer Morhen for winter that year. If his brothers noticed that he looked more relaxed than in recent years, then they kept their questions to themselves.

Nonetheless, it doesn’t mean Eskel didn’t enjoy himself with them, too.

But a part of him can’t wait to return to the Path, if only to visit his favorite brothels across the Continent and book a session at their glory holes.

~

There was Rowan and Peter, and Henrick and Gavin. Quentin, Leo, Tristan, Charles, Cedric, and Edmund. Those are some of dozens of names Eskel has collected since he began his glory hole adventures.

His dirty little secret.

Well, not _dirty_ since there are probably worse things, but. It’s definitely Eskel’s longest and best-kept secret. It’s been nearly three years since his first session at that brothel in Cidaris. He still visits that place whenever he’s in the city for a contract (often, he takes a detour, but nobody needs to know that). Markus still works at The Shady Blues, and Eskel has enjoyed several nights with the attractive man, who was eighteen at the time they met.

Among Eskel’s favorites are the _Passiflora_ and _Rosemary and Thyme_ in Novigrad, the _Rosebud_ in Oxenfurt, and _Mama Lantieri’s_ in Temeria. Towns and villages normally don’t offer those services, so Eskel doesn’t bother seeking pleasure in places he knows he will only be shunned and rejected. Besides, he doesn’t mind blowing off his hard-earned coin on expensive establishments since he’s getting his money’s worth anyway.

~

Eskel loves every minute of his glory hole sessions. The tiny box he’s sequestered in for the next half hour (the longest was an hour, with Pieter and Markus two years into his glory hole adventures) is the only time Eskel gets to forget about the Path, about his responsibilities as a Witcher, and just… lets himself be.

He’s paid for glory holes countless times already that Eskel thinks he’s probably taken all kinds of cocks. Short and long, thick and slim, smooth and veiny, cut and uncut - Eskel has certainly had them at one point, and he loves choking on them. He loves the taste of their cum too, especially when he can still taste it at the back of his throat weeks after.

One time he paid for a double session and Eskel ended up choking on a thick cock on one side while he stroked the other with his hand. Then after he swallowed the cum of the first man, Eskel ends up fucking the second. It took only a dozen deep, hard thrusts before Eskel spilled his cum inside the clenching hole, the man, Samuel, whimpering and moaning as he stroked himself into a second orgasm.

There’s also that time Eskel ended up with two cocks in his mouth. If the prostitutes found his request weird (“I’d like you two to fuck my mouth if that’s okay”), they didn’t question it. In fact, Eskel’s pretty sure those two enjoyed rutting into his mouth, and instead of swallowing their spend Eskel let them cum all over his face. He licks his face clean and after, he ends up fucking them, one hole after the other.

Then on the fourth year since he started his secret sessions, Eskel went without sucking cock or fucking a hole for so long because Destiny’s that much of a bitch that by the end of the second month, he was incredibly horny. He’s a hair’s trigger away from getting hard, shoulders tight with tension and his hand cramping from how much he’s fucked himself into his fist. That’s why when he crosses the threshold of _The Shady Blues_ , Ellyn takes one look at him and then tuts.

“I’ll get Markus,” she says without preamble. “You know where your room is.”

Eskel could kiss her if she wasn’t so terrifying. Instead, he nods his head with a grateful look and walks further into the establishment. He’s visited this place a hundred times since then that Eskel knows every nook and cranny of the building. A part of him should be horrified that they lovingly named one of the six glory hole rooms he frequently uses as _The Red Room_ , but all Eskel feels is a surge of warmth for these people. They know his real name by now and Markus has seen his face after the third time Eskel visited, but they welcomed him with open arms and gave him the best services money could buy.

When he enters ‘his’ room, Eskel discards his swords and sets it against the closed door. Then he takes off his boots and strips himself until he’s standing naked in the too tight room. But that doesn’t prevent him from taking a small bottle of oil from his pack, lifting one massive leg to rest on top of the chair and balancing himself with one hand on the wall in front of him. Slicking his fingers with the oil he replenished two towns over, Eskel quickly slides two fingers into his tight hole. The burn aches for a while as he starts to stretch himself, too impatient to go slow because he just _wants_ , godsdamnit. Aside from Geralt and Lambert, he’s never let anyone else fuck him, and it’s a testament to how desperate and strung tight Eskel has become that he has no second thoughts to bend himself over and get fucked silly.

“Hey, baby.” Markus’s flirtatious voice registers in Eskel just then. He’s three fingers deep, cock red and weeping, and thighs burning as he fucks himself open on his spread fingers. “Ellyn says you look distressed. Tell me what you need.”

Eskel wets his lips andi it takes him a few seconds to form a coherent response.

He gasps in surprise when he hits his prostate before he grunts, “Want you to fuck me, pretty boy.”

There’s the sudden sharp intake of breath on the other side.

 _“Holy-”_ the man chokes before there’s a rustling of fabric. “Are you fucking yourself open for me, sexy?”

Eskel hums and grunts.

Markus laughs and it’s obvious that he’s stripped himself naked waist down. There’s movement, followed by the telltale sound of a bottle of oil uncorking. When Eskel glimpses down, it’s to see Markus’s thick cock appearing from the gaping glory hole, already stiff and leaking precome. He’s also slicked himself with oil, which Eskel finds charming because in all the time they’ve known each other it’s Eskel who has fucked him silly. Now it’s going to be the other way around and it makes sense that the young sex worker would be excited.

“I’m all yours, Eskel,” Markus states breathily, and fuck if that doesn’t make Eskel want to weep and fuck him at the same time.

After slicking his loose hole with more oil, Eskel arranges his position until his legs are spread wide, knees slightly bent, and one hand pressed to the wall opposite him. With his other hand, he guides Markus’s cock to his hole. The moment Eskel feels his cockhead enter him, he can’t help the loud, broken moan that emits from his lips because _fuck_ , it’s been so long and Markus feels fucking heavenly inside him.

He hears Markus moan and choke out, “Fuck, you’re so fucking _tight_. Melitele’s tits, babe, how long has it been?”

“Couple of months,” Eskel replies through gritted teeth. He pushes his hips, feels Markus thrust slowly into him until Eskel feels the dry wood touch his bare ass. Fuck, he should’ve done this a long time ago. “Fuck, you feel so good in me.”

The stretch is perfect, almost as good as when Geralt or Lambert fucks him, and Eskel revels in the feel of being stuffed full of cock.

“Eskel,” Markus moans, and that gorgeous sound sends a thrill of pleasure down Eskel’s spine. He knows he shouldn’t get attached to whores because that’s what they’re paid to do, but he can’t help but be fond of this man. “Eskel, baby, please can I move?”

Eskel slowly pulls out until it’s only the tip he can feel before he snaps his hips back.

“Fuck me,” he says with a growl, chest rumbling with pleasure. He pulls his hand away from his cock to press it against the wall. “Fuck me hard, pretty boy.”

Markus moans and does just that, hips snapping as he plows into Eskel’s tight, fluttering hole. And when Eskel leaves later that night after kissing the young man goodbye, he thinks that he ought to get himself fucked more often.

~

He did.

What initially started as a quick fix, an arrangement of convenience, somehow turned into, well, this. A fixation? A hobby? Either way, Eskel finds himself obsessed with glory holes. He’s become addicted to choking on cocks, having strangers fuck his throat raw and rut into his ass like he’s just another hole to fill. He loves the anonymity of it, too (with a few exceptions, obviously), that neither know what the other looks like. Just simply taking pleasure from each other.

It’s become routine as well - paying for a session and going into a tiny room, then telling the man (or men, as he frequently requests nowadays) how Eskel wants it this time. It’s freeing and the fact that his brothers are none the wiser about this side of Eskel feels so… filthy.

If only Geralt and Lambert can see him now. A formidable Witcher who happens to be a slut for cock.

And Eskel fucking loves it.

~

He doesn’t know how it happens, but Eskel knows he’s making his way for Kaer Morhen for the winter. And he wanted to stop by his favorite brothels along the way.

Which is how he ends up in _The Shady Blues_ once again, choking on Markus’s cock while his favorite whore praises him and calls him pretty names. His other hand is stroking a second cock, Oliver’s, on the second glory hole on the opposite wall.

“Eskel - fuck, _baby_ \- you take me so well.”

“Someone should - _ah!_ \- write songs about your cocksucking skills.”

“Yeah, baby, like that. Choke on my cock- fuck, I can feel how stretched your mouth is.”

“Tell us what you - _ah, ah_ \- want, E-Eskel.”

Eskel’s surprised with how quick he answers that.

“Fuck me,” he says, drunk on lust and want. His throat is raw, voice like gravel.

He strokes Markus’s spit-slicked cock. He hears the man’s breath hitch when Eskel tongues the slit and the underside of his dick. Then he noses down the length before taking Markus’s heavy sac into his mouth, tongue rolling around as he continues pumping his length.

“Want you to fuck me while I suck Oliver’s cock,” Eskel hums, and he smirks when he hears both young men moan and curse.

Eskel lets go of Markus’s cock with a wet pop and adjusts his position in the tiny room. He’s already naked, so he only has to spread his legs and bend his knees a bit while he places his hands on either side of the glory hole where Oliver’s curved, veiny member dribbles precome. Eskel then shoves his ass into the hole behind him as he suckles the tip of the cock, Oliver whining prettily. After several moments of licking and kissing down the length, Eskel feels Markus’s slender fingers, slick with oil, rub on his furled hole.

Eskel grunts and pulls away to say, “I’m still loose from last night.” A blacksmith propositioned him and, well, he obviously said yes and spent the whole night being plowed through the mattress. “Just fucking get in me, Markus.”

“ _Fuck_. Okay, shit, hang on.”

 _“Now,”_ Eskel growls, demanding. His head’s all fuzzy, cockdumb and desperate for _more cock_ because that’s what he’s become, apparently.

He hears Markus slick himself with oil before --

Eskel hisses at the slight burn of being penetrated without preparation, but he honestly doesn’t give a fuck. He swallows Oliver’s cock, the tip nudging the back of his throat while he rolls his hips, arching his back until he can feel Markus bottom out. It’s like they read his mind, because one second they’re still and the next Markus is pounding into him with wild abandon and Oliver is driving his cock in and out of Eskel’s drooling mouth. Their pace is fast and rough, and it’s so _perfect_ that Eskel’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

He’s gone from a frightening, formidable Witcher to this: someone who loves having his holes filled with cock and cum, spitroasted on both ends like the whore he’s become.

A shiver runs down Eskel’s spine at the thought of his brothers. Geralt and Lambert still have no idea just how much of a cockslut their calm and collected brother is. While a part of Eskel wants to keep this a secret for a while longer, another part of him thrills at the idea of letting his brothers know of his sexual adventures on the Path.

He can already imagine their slackened expressions, amber eyes burning with want and arousal to claim Eskel again.

Ha.

It’s always the quiet ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. That was some adventure, huh? 👀
> 
> You can find me on my Witcher kink blog on [Tumblr](https://dreamscapefics.tumblr.com). Send prompts or say hi!


End file.
